Clivia Tharn
Clivia Tharn – cesarzowa Drugiego Cesarstwa w okresie Interregnum. Żona cesarza Leovica a później cesarza Varena AquilariosaMeet the Character - Clivia Tharn – Magus-General Septima TharnChronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur Tharn. Cesarzowa Regentka w okresie Zlania Płaszczyzn i Wojny FrakcjiHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix. Historia Wczesne życie Clivia Tharn urodziła się jako szesnasta córka Abnura Tharna i jego siódmej żony Pulasii. Według jej sióstr, Clivia była niezwykle piękna ale też zaborcza i zepsuta. Podobno już w wieku siedmiu lat postanowiła, że zostanie cesarzową. Jej wyjątkową cechą było to, iż umiała doskonale manipulować innymi. Potrafiła obrażać i poniżać wszystkich wokół, a ci i tak szukali błędów w swoim zachowaniu a nie u niej. Z tego powodu była ulubienicą ojca, pomimo iż pozostałe siostry Clivi miały dużo większy talent w dziedzinie magii czy polityki. Ślub z Leoviciem W czasach rządów cesarza Moricara, Cesarstwo prowadziło liczne walki z najeźdźcami, którzy nękali przygraniczne ziemie Cesarstwa. Książę Leovic, po powrocie z kampanii militarnej, został ugoszczony przez ojca w Cesarskim Mieście. Tam cesarz powiedział, że książę może otrzymać taką nagrodę jaką zechce. Wówczas Leovic córki Abnura za żonę. Abnur, który gardził księciem i całą dynastią Długich Domów, nie był zadowolony z życzenia księcia, ale nie wyraził tego na głos w obawie przed utratą pozycji i wpływów. Moricar wydał zgodę i para wzięła ślub. Bunt Varena Pod koniec swoich rządów, Leovic nieoczekiwanie zalegalizował kulty daedr na terenie Cesarstwa, czym wywołał niezadowolenie w bardzo dużej części społeczeństwa. Dawny sojusznik cesarza, Varen Aquilarios rozpoczął bunt przeciwko LeovicowiEulogy for Emperor Varen – Abnur Tharn. W momencie, gdy armia Varena podeszła pod mury Cesarskiego Miasta, Clivia, na prośbę ojca, otworzyła bramy i wpuściła rebeliantów. Książę Chorrol osobiście zabił Leovica w sali tronowej. Abnur, aby zachować wpływy i umocnić pozycję Varena jako nowego cesarza, oferuje mu Clivię jako żonę. Książę Chorrol zgadza się, i żeni się z wdową po Leovicu. Zniknięcie Varena i początek regencji Niedługo po koronowaniu na cesarza, Varen szuka sposobu na umocnienie swoich praw do tronu. Wówczas obecny na cesarskim dworze nekromanta, Mannimarco, przekonał go, że zna rytuał, który pozwoli mu przemienić cesarza w Smocze Dziecię. Dzięki temu Varen mógłby wzorem władców Pierwszego Cesarstwa rozpalić Smocze Ognie. Problem leżał w tym, iż do rytuału był potrzebny Amulet Królów, który zaginął. Varen zebrał grupę Pięciu Towarzyszy i udał się na poszukiwanie artefaktuAnchorite's LogThe Elder Scrolls Online. thumb Po zaginięciu cesarza w trakcie Wybuchu Duszy, Clivia została w 2E 580 mianowana regentką. Jej rządy nie były jednak mile przyjęte przez poddanychThe Chorrol Crier. Jednocześnie na dwór powrócił Mannimarco, który zaczął wywierać na cesarzową-regentkę coraz to silniejszy wpływ. Przez niego Clivia zaczęła czcić Molag Bala i ponownie zalegalizowała kult daedrTriumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 – His Majesty King Emeric. Odsunięcie od władzy Mannimarco powoli odsuwał Clivię od władzy. Wymógł na niej delegalizację i usunięcie z Cyrodiil Gildii Magów i zapewnił Zakonowi Czarnego Robaka swobodę działania. Niedługo później Mannimarco po cichu przejął pełnie władzy w Cesarstwie, dzięki czemu mógł rozpocząć Zlanie Płaszczyzn. Rzekomy powrót Po zajęciu Cesarskiego Miasta przez siły Molag Bala, Clivia nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się i przejęła dowodzenie nad Cesarskim Legionem. W 2E 582 wraz z częścią sił i dworu przebiła się do Cesarskiego Miasta i starała się dostać do Wieży z Białego Złota, twierdząc iż jest to ważny punkt strategiczny. Nieoczekiwanie w pobliżu Wieży pojawił się Vestige. Cesarzowa początkowo była wrogo nastawiona do bohatera, ale przyjęła jego ofertę pomocy w dostaniu się do wieży. Po wejściu na wyższe kondygnacje budowli okazuje się, iż rzekoma Clivia Tharn to w rzeczywistości dremora Molag Kena. Sługa Molag Bala, od momentu rozpoczęcia Zlania Płaszczyzn, starała się osłabić cesarskie wojska, a także zdobyć jeden z Pradawnych Zwojów, aby użyć jego mocy do przeniesienia Cesarskiego Miasta do Mroźnego Azylu. Vestige, razem z towarzyszami pokonał Molag Kenę, a tym samym zniszczył Mroczną Kotwicę wiszącą nad miastem. Ciekawostki * Clivia rzadko się uśmiechała. Robiła to tylko wtedy, gdy chciała kogoś nagrodzić za posłuszeństwo. * Nieznany jest los Clivi po rozpoczęciu Zlania Płaszczyzn. Prawdopodobnie została uwięziona w Mroźnym Azylu. Zobacz też: * Clivia Tharn (Legends) Przypisy Kategoria:Online: Postacie